SSBM: Rivals Never Die
by Shadowed Fate
Summary: Upon defeating the deadly Hand Pair, Falco looks to leave and relax, but from there things go horribly wrong. Features Entire SSBM cast; death and offensive language as well.


SSBM: Rivals Never Die  
  
Chapter 1: The Spell is Broken, Goodbye Friend  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox or any of the characters associated with Super Smash Bros. Melee. I am using them purely for the sake of entertainment. I hope you enjoy.  
  
A loud cry filled the air, as first Master Hand's form exploded into nothingness, leaving only memories of the world snatcher. The Arwing pilot, Falco Lombardi turned to face Crazy Hand with a demure smirk, "It's your turn next."his hand instinctively fell to the blaster at his side, turning and dashing towards the maniacally laughing hand. It swept downward, attempting to grab him, but Falco managed to dodge just in time, pushing himself from the ground quickly and flip kicking the tip of Crazy Hand's fingers. He landed gently in a crouched position, waiting for his next chance to strike. Fire erupted around Crazy, sending it flying off into the air. Falco looked around, growling quietly, "Where the hell did it go.."catching him off-guard, it came up quickly behind him, sending him hurdling into the air. He cried out in pain, holding his back, "You'll pay for that."he began twisting in mid-air, catching sense of his balance. He paused where he was, flames beginning to shoot up around him until his entire body had been covered in fire. "FIYAH!!!!!" he shot down towards Crazy Hand, igniting part of the large glove on fire. The dark entity cried out, rolling about to extinguish the flames. In the air, the voices of all those that depended on him rang through the air.  
  
Fox's voice, for as long as they had known one another, sounded the most clearly. "Falco!! Destroy him now!" chimed directly after it was Zelda's voice, "You must end his evil now!" Falco nodded his head, "There's no one better to set this straight." He reached down to his side, grabbing the laser pistol from there. He dropped his right arm underneath his left, setting his aim on the hand. It had taken into a mad crawl, coming towards him at a blinding speed. Falco held steady, then at the last moment's notice all that could be heard was the agonized cry of Crazy Hand as it to started to combust with its own evil energy. Falco stayed posed on the other side of Crazy hand, the shadows just fading from the mysterious technique, Falco Phantasm. "Hmph." He rose to his feet, spinning once and extending his arm in victory. "Mission Complete." With his victory, the area that he stood on began to crumble, the space around him stirring with an uneasiness that caused a shudder even in the Arwing pilot. "I've got to get out of here."he began looking around, but there was nowhere he could run too. From the depths of the void, a bright sparkle could be seen. Soon enough, the faint image of an Arwing could be made out. A transmission came in through Falco's communicator. "Falco, it's Fox. Seems like you can never make it out of trouble without me." He laughed over the transmission, annoying Falco even in this time of need. "Can you just get me out of here, Fox." The ship dove down towards the crumbling platform. Falco leapt high into the air, landing atop the Arwing and grasping onto it. "Fox, did you find him?" Peppy's voice came through, clearly concerned. "Yeah, I've got him. Alright everyone, we're gonna stop and make sure the other fighters are alright, then we'll meet you at the ship so that we can get out of here." Fox said, taking full advantage of the leadership he had been placed in so long ago. "Alright Fox...be careful. Something could still be out there." Slippy mentioned quickly before the sound of the other two Arwings heading off came in through the transmission.  
  
Several Moments Later.  
  
The Arwing landed just outside Princess Peach's castle where everyone else had gathered. Not too far from the group that had fallen into their own conversations, laid an unconscious Bowser and Ganondorf. Fox and Falco walked towards the group slowly, Prince Mars (Marth in US), being the first to have noticed him. "Falco! You made it out okay!" this gained the attention of the rest of the party, all eyes falling upon the partially wounded Falco. They had all seen him off.when he ran ahead into the void after Master Hand after the battle with the Wire Frame warriors. Peach stepped forward quiet, the blonde curls about her face bouncing gently in the warm, Mushroom Kingdom breeze. "Falco.are you well?" the large bird nodded, holding his side with his left hand. "I'm fine. Can we leave now, Fox." Mario and Luigi stepped forward, "Thank you for helping. While you battled the hands.we had the chance to stop Bowser and Ganondorf from taking over."  
  
"Or so you thought."a voice called out loudly. Everyone looked around confused, but not spotting the speaker in time to avoid what was to happen. Ganondorf dropped from the sky, the Warlock Kick connecting squarely with Falco's face, sending the already injured bird skidding across the ground. "Falco!!!" fox yelled out, turning around quickly but he met the fast, Warlock Punch before he could react, sending him off his feet. Fox hit the ground and rolled, landing just at Falco's side. Blood dripped from the corner of the bird's beak, his eyes empty and his body unmoving. Looking up, he could see Link and Ganon battling, swords clashing and cries being yelled towards one another. In the end, Ganon fell, the Master Sword having found it's way into his chest after a helpful intervention from Kirby, who struck him in the back of the head with his hammer.  
  
All attention fell upon Falco. "Fox.is he..." the young psychic Ness spoke up. Fox looked at everyone with a saddened expression, simply nodding his head.  
  
That's the end of Chapter 1. Is this really the end of Falco? Can Ganon truly be dead? Can Kirby eat more bananas than D.K.? All will be answered in Chapter 2...except maybe the banana thing. 


End file.
